


Skating to Love

by Elyandeliza



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyandeliza/pseuds/Elyandeliza
Summary: This story is something that was inspired by a show called Yuri on Ice. A few of the characters are OC's of mine. The OC's names are Ely, Eliza, Elphin, and the mother, who I have yet to name, Ely's name is pronounced like E-lie. From this point on its manly Ely's view unless I put it otherwise. Here you go, Ely.Let's get to the story of how I came to love a sport called Figure Skating and not just the sport but someone.So it all started on Christmas at Eliza's, who is 18 and I'm 21 at this time I'm telling you this story, 6th to be exact......There will be crossovers if you don't like them then I advise don't read this.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky





	1. Chapter 1

(Present-day Ely here this is around the time our family moved to Japan Eliza:6 Me:9)

Our mother always loved watching all of the Winter Olympics, me and my sister's favorite part was figure skating, the men's and the women's side of it.

"I want to do that, I already am flexible," Eliza says looking at our tv.

"It takes a lot of practice to get that good," I say with her turning to look at me.

"I know that," Eliza says as she sticks her tongue out at me making a raspberry noise in a sassy way which she already knew mom did not like doing that action.

"ELIZA! Don't do that to your brother" our mom yells at Eliza. Our father entered the room holding two boxes that looked like shoe boxes.

"What do you have Elphin," our mother says looking at her husband.

"An early Christmas gift for the kids" our father walks in with the boxes and hands me a blue wrapped one with light blue snowflakes on it, and Eliza a pink one, with light pink snowflakes. "Open them," our father says sitting next to our mother. We both decided to count down and open them at the same time.

"3.........2.........1!" We both open them and there lays a pair of skates. Mine is black with silver blades and Eliza's white with silver blades.

"Oh my GOODNESS" Eliza and I yell in unison.

"What do you say to your father?" Our mother asks us. 

"THANK YOU" we both get up and nearly suffocate our father.

"You're welcome," our father says, hugging us. Mother takes out her phone and shows us on the screen a post saying 'lessons start on Friday' which today was Wednesday. Meaning that we get to start in 3 days counting today. Eliza and I both are very excited to start in such short notice, but then again father is the one who most likely who was able to get the lessons, mother most likely helped get the skates, father also has to leave to head around to cities away for the work he said something about having a meeting of some kind. 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Lesson

Today was the first lesson Eliza was the most excited out of the two of us. The lady at the front desk, who we later found out her name was Yuuko, said we could go on but try not to bother two people in the ring at the time I had no idea why though. Once we were in the rink we saw them. The people we never thought of seeing. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were talking, Victor on the ice and Yuuri off of it with his skates still on (this is after the show I am assuming what happens Yuuri is now retired along with Viktor but they still skate and teach younger kids to do as they once did). Eliza and I both freeze out of the excitement of seeing the two in the same spot. Yuuri is the first one to notice us and turns to us and waves.

"Hello, my n-name is Ely," I say, my voice shaking. "This is my sister Eliza." I start to calm down a bit with my words.

"Why, hello," Viktor says with a very heavy Russian accent in his voice.

"Hello, you two," Yuri says quite happily like he just had the time of his life.

"I thought our teacher would be here," Eliza says 

"Ohhh, how silly of me to forget that," Victor says trying not to giggle, but failing lightly "We are your teachers"

"WHAAAAT" I yell out of surprise.

"Ow, my ears," Yuuri says covering his ears like they were bleeding. 

"Sorry about that Mr. Katsuki," I say with a bow. (Ely still uses American identification)

"It's fine Ely," Yuuri says, taking his hand off ears "You don't need to use formal names" knowing the American terms to stay in Boston. 

"Oh, okay. So then we can call you Yuuri and you Viktor?" Eliza says pointing to each of them as she says their names. 

~time skip after the lesson (I'm lazy)~

"How was that for the first lesson? We at least got through the basics of skating" Viktor says, sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, unlacing his skates. "Your sister is very bright. You know that, don't you"

"Yes, I do, she was always the smarter one," I say, unlacing my new skates. 

"She is trying to push herself though, which could harm her being a skater, hopefully, she does not come out like Yurio," Viktor says sitting down next to me.

"As long as you believe in yourself you can do whatever you like, " Yuuri says, putting his hand on my back to try to make me feel comfortable, but also scaring me by not noticing him enter. Tears were on the verge of coming on my cheeks. 

"She has always been smarter than me. I'm nervous that I will never meet up with her," I say now tears coming all over my face. 

"Do you need a hug?" Viktor says, putting his arms out ready for the hug which I kindly expect from him.

"T-thank you," I say, choking on my words.

"If you are having doubts about yourself, we are here for you" Yuuri joins in the hug. After that little bonding moment between me and Yuuri, it's time for my lesson which starts after Eliza's. 

~1 hour later~

"So what do you think we should work on next time?" Viktor asks me to put the guards on my skates while we talk.

"I don't know, what do you think Viktor you're the one teaching me not the other way around," I say giggling slightly. 

"Well much like Yuuri you have the stamina to do some crazy things but your anxiety jumps to play when you start skating equalling you tend to stumble a lot. You and Yuuri have much in common not only stamina but self-confidence as well," Viktor reasons. "Plus on what I said before about what we should do next time, what I truly meant what do you think you can do and what do you think you want to work on," 

"Well, my transition from skating forwards to backward needs some work. I think that's all that I can think of," I say scratching the back of my neck hoping that Viktor won't say anything. 

"Well, confidence as well," Viktor adds, putting his index finger on his bottom lip thinking. "I think we can work on the self-confidence at the hot springs with Yuuri."

"That would be fun," I say now taking off my skates.

~Back at the hot springs with Yuuri and Eliza~

"My mom said that you guys can use the hot springs as long as you like," Yuuri says in his normal tone.

"So we can come here as much as we like?" Eliza says looking at the hot springs, which were cleared out of people for 'cleaning' so that we can be in there without disruptions of completely nude men sense Eliza was here. 

Viktor and Yuuri and I were wearing our swim trunks and Eliza was in her 1 piece bathing suit. The whole time we were there we all mainly talked to each other about things that have happened. And then went to bed in our rooms, Yuuri let Eliza and I stay at the inn so that we wouldn't have to walk too far since my and Eliza's house was around 2 miles or so away from the inn.


	3. Chapter 3: 3 years later

The end of another awesome lesson with Victor. I am being trained by Victor while Eliza is with Yuuri. I have been getting more ahead than her for once, my sister and I have been getting more competitive with each other which means we will be practicing our routines and jumps. Victor has given me a few choices of competitions coming up. While I'm leaning towards China more than anything, Victor thinks I'm ready to enter one so I'm practicing harder now more than ever.

~The next day~

"Nicely done Ely, let's stop for a break you deserve it," Victor says going to the gate of the rink letting Yuuri and my sister on the ice for their turn. "You have been nearly landing every jump so far. That I've taught you" Victor continues.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done to help me and my sister" I thank him after taking a drink of water.

"No thank you for being a great student," Victor says, setting his water down. 

"Your welco-"I get cut off by hearing a door slam.

"Yuuri are you okay?" Victor asks looking at the door.

"This child is going to be the end of me!" Yuuri yells, surprising me more than Viktor.

"Why do you say that?" I ask Yuuri as he is still trying to catch his breath.

"She is trying to get farther than she is ready for," Yuuri explained. "She is not listening to me at all."

"That sounds like her," I say with a giggle.

"All I'm hoping she doesn't push herself too hard" Yuuri explains 

"What could happen if she does end up pushing herself?" I ask Yuuri 

"She could end up like Yurio or she could harm herself as physically and mentally" Victor explains.

"Oh, that makes sense," I say, still kind of confused. 

"Your welcome Ely. Girls can be confusing" Yuuri says.

"Is that the reason you two are together?" I ask.

"You could put it that way. I think it was skating that brought us together" Victor says putting an arm around Yuuri who sat down holding his head with his hands.

"That does make sense," I say nodding my head with my words. "Well, it was the video of Yuuri perfectly recreating your routine and without music even." Eliza walks into the locker room and sits down beside me and Yuuri. 

"Senses you two are doing well so me and Viktor want to take both of you out to get something to eat since you two are doing so well," Yuuri announces happily.

~1 hour later (I'm lazy)~

We all walked to a small restaurant that wasn't as big as the hot springs but still could hold around ten to 20 people. Once we were seated we told the lady what drink we wanted. The waiter comes back with our drinks Yuuri getting iced tea, Viktor getting a Diet Coke, Eliza got a Sprite, and I got water. We talk to each other until our food comes, the funny thing being that we all got katsudon or a pork cutlet bowl. 

After we all get done eating, Viktor, Yuuri, Eliza, and I all start heading to the hot springs. Viktor and Yuuri walking hand in hand and Yuuri's other hand taken by Eliza and I'm holding Viktor's other hand. We walk like this the entire time back to the inn.


End file.
